


The Potter Paradox

by weasleywellies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleywellies/pseuds/weasleywellies
Summary: Paradox/paredæks/ - noun - A seemingly absurd or contradictory statement which when investigated may prove to be well founded or trueThe Potter Paradox –  phrase -The theory that at some stage in your Hogwarts life if a Potter is within a year’s distance of  your age, you will find yourself in love with him/her.Bryony Merton’s Hogwarts career has been far from extraordinary, she’s even had a thing for a Potter, but now she claims to be immune from the Potters and their paradox  but she always was an awful liar…





	1. Perverts and Paradoxes

_Bryony Sarah Merton_

If seven years at Hogwarts had taught me one thing it was that everyone, at some point in their Hogwarts life would have a Weasley or more commonly a Potter phase. Often both but never neither it was currently an initiation of sorts into the world of wizarding heart-break. Obviously, there are exceptions, the power of the phase did not incite incest (thank Merlin) nor one could suppose, did it occur when there were no “Wotters” as they’re now more commonly called, present. But since the onslaught of offspring from the Potter/Weasley clan had come pouring into Hogwarts so had their power to charm young witches and wizards into a love-struck frenzy. And no one was safe.

Luckily for me I am now immune, my infatuation had occurred in first year back when crushes and cringe-worthy actions because of said crushes, could be blamed on age rather than any trait I still possessed . Clara, however has not been so lucky which was why she was currently recounting to our hufflepuff dorm her latest run in with a certain Mr Potter.

‘So, basically, I stumbled into this charms classroom, face the colour of a tomato, _dripping_ with sweat, probably smelling like the backend of a hippogriff, all to avoid being pelted by Peeves which in hindsight would have been a better option. For who else was in that classroom, other than the God that is James Sirius Potter’

‘Oh, here we go’ I could tell Agatha was trying not to let a look of excitement creep onto her face as she said this but as much as we all empathised with Clara’s plight not to completely embarrass herself in front of the boy she liked, her interactions with them had been too good of late to not look forward to them.

‘So, after nearly falling onto him I began to worry that I smelt of the aforementioned sweat so of course I started to reassure him that I didn’t normally smell like this because obviously I showered regularly. _And then_ I tried to joke about how I bet he didn’t need to reassure people he showered regularly, and that at least I definitely knew he showered regularly, but then I thought it sounded like I’d been watching him in the shower so I started to spout shit like “Not that I watch you or anything, don’t worry I’m not a pervert I

definitely don’t watch you in the shower” which of course just made it seem even more like I watched him in the shower '

A burst of laughter came from the corner of the room where Harriet had been brushing through the dark tangled heap of hair on her head ‘please tell me you didn’t really say that!’

‘Oh yes I really did, which of course made me seem more of a pervert, so obviously I tried to change the subject so I started to talk about stamps you know like postal ones.’

‘Stamps?’ I think now is a good time to mention that Clara, not even excepting Molly who is a Weasley and therefore subject to the paradox, is the best at flirting out of all us Hufflepuffs, this is the kind of power that the Potters can incite. I mean the other four of us don’t exactly brim with allure but talking about stamps really was a low point.

‘Look, it was the only thing I could think of. We’d just been speaking about them in muggle studies and I just rambled on and on. I just couldn’t stop myself I kept going and going, I didn’t even know that there was that much to say about stamps and I could see he was trying not to laugh but I just couldn’t stop speaking’

‘It’s better than saying you watch him in the shower’

‘Yeah but that’s not exactly setting the bar high is it? I mean stamps, really? _Why_? Anyway, eventually I manage to think of something less embarrassing that we even had in common. You Molly! And I was actually sounding normal but then who turns up but Ofelia bloody Newton who floats in with her hair perfectly groomed and her make up completely on point and started to apologise for being late but that now she was here she was up for some fuuuuun, like when did that even start to happen I thought she was with Ian Davies!’

‘Well I don’t know when her and Ian Davies ended but James has been around her since we got back after summer… And why on earth would you start to talk about me! Half my family already thinks your psychopaths after Harriet’s obsession with Fred’ Molly responded turning the inane grin on Harriet’s face into something slightly sinister.

‘Please do not remind me of that period of my life’

‘It was only 6 months ago!’

‘Bea you’re meant to be on my side!’

‘Cruel to be kind mi amigo, cruel to be …’

‘LADIES LADIES, I believe I was in the middle of a story, thank you. The reason I mentioned you my darling Mollinda was because you were the first thing I could think of I had in common with him or that wasn’t stamp related anyway, but just as I was getting back on track…’

‘Were you ever on the track to begin with?’ I managed to snicker before being silenced with a pillow to the face.

‘Just as I was getting back on track…’ continued Clara ‘Ofelia went and ruined it all and when she noticed me, it got worse and we all just stood there in the most excruciating silence looking at each other. Or rather them both eyeballing me.’

‘Why didn’t you just leave?’

‘I tried to Harry, I really did but I was kind of frozen in awkwardness and shame and then James kind of coughed and did that little hair ruffle thing he does and was like “errr well it was nice to see you again Clare” and was kind of ushering me out, not literally, but pretty much’

‘Clare?’

‘As long as he’s speaking to me he can call me whatever he wants, I do not care. Though I think I’d prefer it if we were doing something other than speaking’ this statement was accompanied by a waggle of her eyebrows and groans from the rest of us.

‘You repulse me’ Molly said with mock disgust.

‘So go on, what happened next? Please tell me there’s not anymore’ Agatha muffled from behind her hands that were already covering her face in an attempt to shield her from the second hand embarrassment.

‘It’s as if you don’t know me at all, of course my tale continues. So out I go but of course I’ve completely forgotten about Peeves who seemed to have disappeared for precious Ofelia but was kind enough to show up again in time to dump a heap of dung bombs on my head. Which of course made me say some not too pleasant things in a not too quiet voice, which made James and his lady love come out and see me looking and smelling like a pile of shit. It was not pretty. She headed to the common room then and he went to the library. I guess hearing someone screaming at Peeves what a floppy wanded fuck face he is kills the mood a bit.’

‘Oh Clara’ it really was difficult to sound sympathetic when trying to avoid laughing ‘At least he won’t forget you now’

‘It could have gone worse’

‘Really Moll, how?’

‘At least he didn’t catch you sniffing his hair’

‘That was ONE TIME MOLLY!’ Harriet yelled

‘At least you didn’t send him a singing howler professing your undying love’

‘Let me forget that please, I was only thirteen’ Agatha shot at me ‘And you were the one that helped me write the bloody thing!’ I stand by that poem, it’s harder to rhyme Potter with something romantic than you’d think. 

‘And I suppose I didn’t use someone as a pole to dance around and slut drop down either’ chuckled Clara as everyone’s head turned to see Molly’s face turn a deep beetroot colour which generated a fit of giggles from us all.

‘I hate you all.’

‘Yeah yeah Mollykins, we know you love us really. Almost as much as you loved Malachy Finnegan when you gave him that lap dance’ I said jumping onto her bed to engulf her in a hug. She pushed me off but failed to suppress her grin.

'Why do we always end up talking about my cousins like this?’

‘Because luckily for you your entire family has been blessed with godly beauty that us mere mortals cannot resist’

‘It’s true, it’s all part of the POTTER PARADOX’ I half yelled whilst flinging myself dramatically back on the bed.

‘What in the hell is that?’

Ahh at last a chance to discuss my hypothesis ‘The proven theory that at some stage in your Hogwarts life if a Potter is within a year’s distance of your age, though that rule is not always applicable, you fall _mad-ly_ in love with one’

‘Seriously Bea, have you been on the fire whiskey?’’

‘Oh har har, just think about it, nearly every single girl in our year and the year above has at some point been obsessed with James and nearly every single girl in Albus’ year has pretty much been in love with him too and if they haven’t then they’re scheduled to be soon’

‘Bullshit.’ Molly was always going to be the hardest to convince.

‘No… that’s all true to be fair, I think you might have something there’

‘And it applies to Weasleys too, to a lesser extent but it still works’

‘This is genius, actual genius’ I knew Agatha would like this theory, if you’d have sent that howler, you would want an excuse for it too.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me’

‘And it’s not just the girls who are effected either’

‘You’re not going to suggest that my cousins have managed to convert the whole male population of Hogwarts into rampant homosexuals, are you? Because that’s a stretch even for you lot’

‘No but look at the girls in your family too, every male in our year has gone after you or Dom with the only exception being Derek Keats who used to like who? James!’

‘Then there’s the way the lads are around Rose too’

‘And have you seen the attention that Lily’s had lately’

‘She’s right you know’

‘Wait but then if you’re saying this theory is true then at some point YOU must have liked James or Albus, right?’

‘First year from September until Christmas, James smiled at me on the train, I was instantly smitten, so I attempted to learn how to fly to impress him which is how I broke my arm’

‘But that’s first year that shouldn’t count’

‘Why not?’ If breaking your own limb for someone isn’t a declaration of love, what is’

‘I thought you didn’t believe in the theory Moll’

‘Well no not really but if I’m going to except it then I reckon first and second year crushes shouldn’t count, people only started dating properly when we could go to Hogsmeade and third year’s when James started getting any attention off girls so you should start from then’

‘Nope, first year counts right Clara?’

‘Erm actually Bea, I’m with Molly’

‘Ditto’

‘The aye’s have it first and second year don’t count’

‘Woah woah woah, first year does count I’m the creator of this theory so only **_I_** can change it especially seeing as you don’t even believe in it Molly’ The Potter Paradox may have only been created in an hour’s procrastination at the library, when I was meant to be doing N.E.W.T revision but was really only watching and accompanying Clara on her latest stake out of James, but it was still my theory.

‘Your scientific evidence has convinced me and theories don’t work like that any way’

‘Yeah and _we_ agreed with you, you skerewt so we should have a say’

‘Yeah, we’re part of the Potter Phase Theory Committee’

‘I liked Potter Paradox.’ This came out slightly sulkier than the situation warranted but I am a sucker for alliteration.

‘Fine, Paradox. But you’ve still been out voted. How long do these phases normally last wise warlock Bryony maybe that painful event has helped shake me out of it?’

‘Normally about two to three months, the longest one on record belongs to Penny Midwinter in the year above whose phase lasted at least a year. But you should be about done Clara, though people have been known to relapse’

‘You’ve sure spent a lot of time analysing James Potters love life’ I didn’t like what that tone was implying.

‘It’s hard not to when it’s basically all the school talks about Molly’ I mumbled, as I felt my cheeks colour slightly. Sliding off my the bed and in the hope I could hide this(though the suspicious smile currently spreading across Molly’s face seemed to suggest otherwise)

I started to make my way across the room towards the bathroom.

‘Where are you going, I want to develop this theory?’ protested Harriet

‘The committee can develop it without me I’m going to jump in the shower for a bit, but could you make sure that perv Clare keeps away, we all know what she’s like’. Shooting a grin in the direction of Clara and avoiding any eye contact with Molly, I backed into the bathroom, closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

_James Sirius Potter_

‘Mateeee when were you going to tell me you finally got on Newton, I had to hear it from some group of weeping first years who are probably already plotting Ofelia’s death’ said Fred with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around my neck and scratched my head with his fist.

‘I haven’t “got on her” as you so delicately put it and I didn’t think we were going to tell anyone yet if I’m honest’ I tried to pull away from my cousin. I knew I was acting like a moody get but I wasn’t quite ready for everyone to know about me and Ofelia quite so quickly. Sure, I was expecting the news to spread sooner or later especially after we gave the game away in front of Molly’s slightly eccentric friend Clare but surprisingly, she wasn’t the main source of the spread. 

‘Oohhh sorry Jim I just assumed…’ So would I if he had a girlfriend who told everyone they were together even though they’d agreed to wait a while before the Ian situation calmed down. It’s not like I didn’t want people to know about us I really liked Ofelia but I also really liked having my head attached to my body.

‘I know I know, sorry it’s …I’m just a bit pissed off, not with you just with…’ I waved my hands frustratedly in the air as a way of explanation.

‘With Ofelia?’ 

‘No! well yeah…I don’t know. I suppose. I just wish there wasn’t this massive fuss over it y’know? I mean even I know I’m just a rebound’

‘Right, hmm but still’

‘And she probably only let it get out to wind up Ian but it’s not her who’s going to have to deal with all that shit it’s going to be me, I’m the one who Ian Davies is going to be out looking for, ready to murder’

‘So basically, you’re pissed because you’re scared of Ian, Jimmy you could totally take him, the muggle or the wizard way stop stressing’

‘Yeah I reckon I could’ Fred could also make me crack a smile even when I didn’t want to ‘but I don’t want to, I shouldn’t need to, I can’t risk being out injured for quidditch not this year, especially if it’s just to make her ex jealous’

‘James seriously…’

‘It’s cool Fred I’m fine, look I promised Dad I’d check in on Hagrid and I haven’t since we got back so...’

‘I’ll come with then’

‘No it’s fine go with Mal and the boys, I think they were looking for you before, go I’ll see you at dinner’

‘If you’re sure’ Fred shouted confusedly but I was already almost out of earshot.

By the time I’d reached the double doors leading onto the grounds I was beginning to feel bad about brushing Fred off so abruptly but I really couldn’t face anymore Ofelia talk today and I really had promised Dad to go visit Hagrid. All I needed was an hour, less even, where there was no mention of her, _at all_. I’d already had a lecture from Rose and Lily for trying it on so soon after the break up (even though it was her who first instigated things) and then another one from Albus because according to him the only reason I was with Ofelia was to wind up Ian. And then there was the three fourth year girls who decided that it was there duty to tell him that Ofelia wasn’t the one for me and that I needed to open my eyes to the fact that she was really a cold-hearted bitch. Then came the obligatory threats from her friends that seemed to last a lot longer than usual about how they’d kill me if I hurt her. Oh and that’s not forgetting Ofelia herself telling me how she’d already heard how mad Ian was at them both and all the awful things he’d threatened to do to me, all with this inane grin on her face like she was overjoyed at the fact that her ex-boyfriend already had a full-fledged assassination plot ready for me. Fred was just the icing on the cake. Visiting Hagrid had never looked more appealing, at least he wouldn’t know anything about Ofelia, breaking a tooth on a couple of rock cakes was surely worth the break.

While crossing the grounds towards Hagrid’s Hut, debating the best way to avoid acquiring a new filling, a sudden shriek and a clatter

of brooms came from the Quidditch supply cupboard. It was probably just a little first year, no couple could be deluded enough to think they could find somewhere private anywhere in Hogwarts, or at least I hoped not. As much as I didn’t want to risk interrupting, I had to check the brooms were okay. Praying that I wasn’t about to witness a case of un-tempered young love, I marched forward and swung open the door.

_Fortunately for James it wasn’t a couple. Unfortunately for Bryony, it was Bryony. _


	2. A Boy and a Broom closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bryony and James meet

‘Err you okay there?’ 

As I lay on the floor of the broom shed pinned down by dozens of broomsticks I realised that perhaps skipping dinner to finally try and learn how to fly probably wasn’t the best idea. And as James Potter looked down at me with the smuggest of grins on his face asking if I was “okay” I realised it was the worst idea I’d had all year. And although James was at least attempting to hold back his laughter, his complete failure at this was in no way appreciated.

‘Yep.’

Which translated meant no please leave me alone. I was 100% not okay, in fact at that minute I would have preferred to be anywhere in the world but lying under a pile of brooms for the entertainment of the ‘chosen one’s’ son. Praying that James’ Gryffindor chivalry wouldn’t kick in, I began to attempt to escape the pile of brooms surrounding me. Sadly, this did not happen and as I was extracting the brooms from my pathetic self, James began to too. 

‘Thank you, you don’t have to help though, I’m fine really.’

‘Yeah you look it’

I gave him my best withered look ‘Hilarious.’

Despite the removal of the brooms only taking a few seconds, it seemed to last forever. After stacking one of the last brooms to the side of the shed James held out his hand to help me up the smug grin returning to his face which caused the deliberate and very open rejection of his hand and instead resulted in me pushing myself up very ungracefully.

'And like a phoenix, she rises from the ashes but with even more grace' Smug git.

'And like a troll, he grunts but with even less intelligence' James let out a bark of laughter that the comment didn't deserve though it was most likely down to his surprise a my outburst which if I was being honest so was I. I mean the boy found me buried underneath a pile of brooms, tried to leave me with some dignity by at least attempting not to laugh and helped me out from under them. But one jokey comment and I insult him and I did't even do him the curtsy of thinking of anything particularly witty. 

With both of us now standing, and in rather close proximity too, the situation was becoming even more awkward. Why did I call him a troll? 

‘Right erm well thanks for… y’know, I better get going’ 

‘Yeah it’s fine, ‘course’

‘Right well’

An uncomfortable shuffle ensued as I edged around James to get to the door. As much as I would have liked to just leave in silence and never think about this encounter again, the embarrassment was oosing out of me. 

‘Wait, look I’m sorry, I don't know why I said that troll thing’

He looked amused 'I guess being found after managing the quite impressive feat of having every single broom in the broom closet to fall on you doesn't exactly enamour you to the onlooker but I'm sorry too' 

‘For what?’ my voice sounded blunter than I wanted. 

‘Laughing … or grinning at least and my ill timed comment but in my defence, you were pretty funny’

I grimaced ‘yeah I suppose, to be fair’

At this James grin changed and somehow became less annoying, a look that not even I could resist.

‘What were you even doing in here?' he said 

My face turned scarlet; I swear other people’s faces don’t stab them in the back as much as mine does. Not only has it cursed me with strangely proportioned features and buggy eyes it also feels the need to announce my shame to the world like some sort of homing beacon.

Trying to seem nonchalant I laughed out a response ‘I was, I was trying or I was _going_ to try to, to learn how to fly’ I hung my head in shame and headed out of the shed onto the lawn with James hurriedly following me out the door.

‘You never learnt?’ it was a surprised but nonjudgmental tone.

‘Nope. I’m muggleborn and I was so scared that I’d humiliate myself I bunked flying lessons first year, it’s the only lesson I’ve ever skipped, being the swot that I am’ Okay too much information Bea could’ve just said you never went, it’s not like he’s actually interested.

Before I’d even finished my sentence, James had begun to smile to himself. ‘What?’ I questioned suspiciously. I didn't like that smile. I mean I did, aesthetically it was very pleasing but not knowing _why_ he was smiling, not so much. 

‘Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking avoiding broom related humiliation hasn’t exactly worked out for you has it’ he chuckled.

‘Oh shut up, I’m just a very clumsy person, it’s not my fault’ Thankfully I'd started to sound jollier than before. 

‘Wait! I remember now, were you the girl in first year who broke her arm just before a Gryffindor practice?!’ Oh god, of course that’d be

the thing he’d remember about me, doubt he remembers my name though.

‘Look, having literally no hand eye co-ordination is not a crime you know’ but James had just stopped dead in his tracks. I looked back confused.

‘Wait, where are you going?’ 

‘Back to the castle?’

‘But you haven’t even got on a broom yet!’

‘Well I took the fact that I couldn’t even get some old cleansweeper out the shed without injuring myself as a sign’

‘Oh come on you can’t quit before you’ve even started, you’re missing out on so much’

‘I can live with that’

‘No one can live without playing quidditch at least once in their life’

‘Well if muggles manage to live perfectly fulfilling lives without it, so can I’

‘Just _try_ it’

‘No! God you’re so annoying’ He really was and was made more so by that annoyingly perfect face, I mean you could cut rocks on those cheekbones.

‘I’m incredibly charming thank you very much’ that was met with an eye roll. ‘I am! Come on you barely know me’

‘Yeah you lions are way too cool to talk to the likes me’ I can’t believe I just referred to Gryffindors as lions but as cringe-y as I phrased it, I was still right.

‘That is so unfair, it’s not like you spoke to me either, go on tell me when you ever tried’

‘Perhaps but unlike you I actually know your name which is more than you can say’

‘I do know your name’

‘Go on then what is it, my _full_ name’ It was a stab in the dark but by the look of fear on his face I was sure I was right, which for once in my life I really didn’t want to be. I mean this really was a lose-lose situation. If he remembers, I was wrong and I hate being

wrong and if he doesn’t know my name after seven years well…

‘Bea, you’re called B’ Thank merlin, I know I’m a bit forgettable but not knowing my name at all after 7 years at the same school would have been a bit gut-wrenching. Though now I'd have to admit I was wrong in the first place,or did I?

‘I said my full name.’ Gotcha

‘Bridget Marton’ He stated it with such conviction that he’d nearly convinced me but as he was wrong I just carried on walking in the direction if the castle.

‘Aha so I was right!’ I turned and grinned so did he ‘I was, in your face’

‘My name’s Bryony, Bryony Merton’

‘Oh’ I continued to grin despite my inward disappointment. 'Oh, well, ermm’

‘hmmmm yeah’

‘Forgive me, Bryony’ he pleaded peeping through the gaps in his fingers as the rest of his hands covered his face.

‘Well we all make mistakes, yours was not realising what a wonderful human being I was’

‘I guess so’ the sincerity in his voice forced me to turn back round to avoid James seeing the blush that was slowly rising in my cheeks.

‘Hey how about I make it up to you’

‘Not knowing someone’s name after nearly 7 years isn’t something that is easily forgiven’

‘I knew people called you B I got that right it was just the -ryony I forgot’

‘Can I let you off so easily?’

‘Look_ I’ll_ teach you how to fly, how about that’ well that was unexpected. 

‘I appreciate the offer but no’

‘C’monnnn I’m a BRILLIANT teacher’

‘And _very_ humble too’

‘Well I would never say so but my friends have often commented on my astonishing level of humility’ that comment awarded him another eye roll. ‘Let. Me. Teach. You.’ Gently bumping into my side on each word. Even though this had been the longest conversation I'd ever had with James speaking to him now felt weirdly natural, this request even felt normal but I really did not want James Potter to be the person who taught me how not to fall flat on my face off a broom, from a great height, repeatedly. I didn’t need him thinking I was any lamer than he already did.

We’d nearly arrived back at the castle but as we neared the great double doors I realised that I didn’t actually know why James had been near the pitch in the first place which made for the perfect distraction to stop me having to give an outright no.

‘Why exactly were you near the pitch today anyway’

‘Don’t change the … Oh I was going to go to Hag..rid’s’ this was said with a look of confusion touched with bashfulness.

‘I think you missed your turning’

He threw his head back in a laugh and there was that hair ruffle ‘yeah so I did, so I erm better go back that way then’

‘Yeah, good idea’ I said giving a kindly smile. James turned and started back in the direction of Hagrid’s hut but just as I was about to

head in he ran back up to me.

‘I almost forgot’ he said ‘Your flying lessons’ I groaned. ‘No listen I’m serious let me teach you, it’s sad we’ve never spoken before even though your friends with Molly and we’ve been in the same class, maybe this is fate.’

Fate had never been particularly kind to me thus far concerning boys and broomsticks and whatever this was, fate or no I had a feeling it would not be good to me either.

But what.am.I.doing! Here was James Potter the most attractive boy in the year asking to spend plenty of quality time with me _alone_ and I was going to turn him down. Yes he was incredibly full of himself but Clara would kill her if she knew. Clara, that’s why I'm turning him down I'm being a good friend even if Clara’s potter phase was due to be over it wasn’t quite yet.

‘Thanks, but…I’m fine. No really don’t look at me like that I appreciate the offer, genuinely, but I’ll just get Agatha to teach me, she is Hufflepuff captain it’d be a waste not to put her gifts to use, you’ve got your matches and newts and your girlfriend and Ian Davies to worry about. And I was just joking about the name thing’

A small shadow seemed to briefly cross his face.

‘Alright, but you have to promise you will actually learn! and if Agatha?’ I nodded rather glad at the disappointed look my rebuttal had caused ‘is ever too busy, come find me and actually speak to me so I don’t forget your name again’

‘I will’

_And with that Bea turned and slid through the doors leaving them both feeling rather grateful that a giant heap of brooms had fallen on her when they had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, they've met and hopefully you haven't been met with disappointment.


	3. Old maids and Outrage

The Scottish summer sun did not linger long into the first term of our last year of Hogwarts and as it left us so too did Clara’s infamous love for the infamous James Sirius Potter as she completed her Potter Phase and found a new and unexpected love in the form of Patrick Shaw. Unlike the change in weather this improved the mood of us hufflepuff girls considerably as this time her love was very much reciprocated. It turned out that the Peeves incident had been one of the last of the few encounters that Clara had had with James and in the month that followed a shy skinny Slytherin had managed to steal her affection. Patrick may not have been the first person you’d expect for Clara to fall for, he wasn’t exactly forward and Clara well, was. But after some gentle encouragement from his potions partner Agatha, Patrick’s quiet affection had managed to win her over. However, Clara’s gratitude for Agatha’s subtle match-making scheme had started to wain since talk of the impeding Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match had become unavoidable.

‘Agatha Hannah Fletchley I refuse to listen to a single word more about Quidditch, you need to _calm down, _I know how worried you are about your new team but I cannot take anymore, can we pleaseee, for once talk about something other than quidditch?’

‘But the match is only in a few weeks and everything’s on me. No-one thought I should have gotten Captain in the first place because I’m too quiet, everyone wanted Lee so if I lose this there’ll be a mutiny and I’m done for’

‘Ag, you’ll be great and Lee not getting Quidditch captain was a blessing to us all, I think his ego is big enough already’ I reassured as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

‘Great, now we’ve got that sorted, no more quidditch talk'

‘Fine but the teams so new and no one really trusts me and anddddd okay I get it no more quidditch talk, are you happy now Clara?’

‘Extremely, now to what I really want to talk about Bea - how long ago was it that you had that date with Angus Wedlock? ‘

I glanced up from my morning cereal and gave her an exasperated look. By the expression currently on Clara’s face this was clearly a topic she had been planning to broach for a while. ‘I think I preferred the Quidditch talk’

‘Come on, seriously when?’

‘It wasn’t a date he was trying to see if I thought he had a shot with Molly, and it was the end of last year. Why? Where did that even come from?’ My rejection from basically the first boy who had ever shown any type of interest wasn’t exactly something I wanted to reminisce about, particularly as it turned out he hadn’t actually been showing any interest for me.

‘Well, it’s just that, well I was thinking, well you’ve never had a boyfriend or really had any romantic interaction, well unless you’ve hid something from us and I was just thinking about when was the last time you liked someone or just went out on a date it seems quite a while is all’

‘Oh Thanks.’ This was not how I wanted to start my Saturday morning.

‘Noo I didn’t mean it like that I was just thinking about setting you up like Agatha did for me! We should get you playing the field, Patrick has so many single friends and I’m sure any of them would be interested.’

This was definitely not how I wanted to start my Saturday morning.

‘Kill me now. I’m 17 and apparently I’m already an old maid’ I mean dying alone surrounded by cardboard cutouts of a young Myron Wagtail was what I inevitably saw in my future but hey maybe I wanted it that way. ‘Anyway, what about everyone else, why pick on me?’

‘They all have things to do, Harriet and Agatha have Quidditch, and Molly’s got head girl stuff’

‘Well, I have things too’

‘Oh yeah? Like what?’ Curse not actually having any hobbies.

‘It is our N.E.W.T year you know, so quite a lot actually’

‘Yeah but you need some down time, something else other than work’

‘Well actually I’m learning how to fly, aren’t I Harriet’

‘Oh as if’ scoffed Clara

‘She did ask me and Agatha to help teach her Clarabelle but with the match so soon we didn’t have time so she’s just been going off alone’ Harriet backed.

‘She’s been very dedicated actually’ Molly and Harriet exchanged knowing looks.

‘Oh come on please Bea just let me set you up! I’m boring and settled and need to live through someone else’s drama.’ 

‘I hate to burst your bubble Clara but setting Bea up is not an option right now’ came Molly’s voice from across the table.

‘Sorry Clara maybe in about 3 months’ time’ added Agatha

I was happily surprised by this continued and unexpected support from my friends.

‘What, why aren’t you helping me? why three months?’

With the new knowledge of back up I went to reply to Clara but was cut off by Harriet.

‘Her heart belongs to some else so any other boy wouldn’t have a chance’

The others all nodded. Well maybe my backup wasn’t quite what I thought it was.

‘Wait WHY does everybody but me know about this development in Bea’s love life?’

‘Because they’re winding you up, I don’t like anyone.’

‘Ahh but is that strictly true?’ Harriet chuckled

‘Yes.’

‘Well maybe it is now but not for long. You’re scheduled for it to happen soon.’ Agatha said happily.

‘What are you…’

‘Don’t you remember darling’ Molly grinned.

‘The POTTER PARADOX’ Harriet finished dramatically, shaking her hands at the sky.

‘I told you I did my time back in…’

‘_First year_ we know’ spoke Harriet calmly.

‘BUT WE AGREED! FIRST YEAR DOESN’T COUNT SO THEY’RE RIGHT!’ Clara’s excited yell carried over the whole great hall and drew

the attention of the majority of the people in it who turned eagerly to see what was going on. The girls began to laugh whilst I turned a glaring scarlet.

‘And now rumour has it loverboy is single and ready to mingle’ said Harriet with a wink

‘Please never say that again ’ said Clara over the giggles of the others.

‘We haven’t talked about this in nearly a month why now?’ Bea hissed conscious of the attention Clara’s earlier shout had drawn to the conversation.

‘Because if James and Ofelia have broken up its relevant again and_ true’ _Molly argued

‘It is **_not_** true. And I still standby the fact that first year does count.’

‘Remind me then Miss Merton, why have you been to the Quidditch pitch so regularly in the last few weeks?’

‘That has no connection, I’m learning how to fly’ admitted Bea slightly disgruntled.

‘Yes, learning how to fly, you’re learning to fly so you can impress James just like the time you were in first year’

‘No, not just like then, is it so impossible to believe I just want to know how to play quidditch’

‘Yes’ the girls chorused

‘Eughhh I swear on my life. I do _not _like James Potter!’ I really don’t understand how they have landed on this conclusion. Sure, I’ve been learning how to fly but since that day in the broom closet I’ve barely seen him. And okay so we’ve exchanged a smile or two when we’ve seen each other in class but it’s not like we’ve spoke or anything.

‘We don’t believe you’ sang Molly while Harriet, Agatha and Clara chimed in with ‘Bryony and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I- N-G’

I violently tried to cover the mouths of my so-called friends but it only made them increase in volume.

‘Shut uuup’ I pleaded half angry, half amused, (mainly angrily) but it was to no avail.

‘First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a…’

‘Well, if that’s the way you’re playing this then I’m going the library I can’t take this… this…slander!’

Insults had never been my strong suit. I grabbed my bag, stood up and with a theatrical flick of my hair turned around only to collide with a very muddy and windswept James Potter. Perfect. Harriet, Molly, Clara and Agatha were doing a pretty poor job of hiding their giggles. I closed my eyes and grimaced before blundering though some sort of apology.

‘No worries, happens all the time.’ James smiled ‘Sorry if I got you wet’ he laughed with a wink and motioned towards to his muddy Quidditch kit. I really hope that euphemism wasn’t intended.

‘It’s fine’, my eagerness to extract myself from the situation making my tone harsher than I had intended. Knowing how much I or my less than subtle friends would embarrass me if I stayed and not wanting to give the girls any more ammunition than they needed, I abruptly turned and practically ran down the length of the Hufflepuff table, knowing the lines that the girls would be ready to throw at me when I saw them next.

James looked confusedly after me while Fred stood laughing next to him ‘Did I say something wrong?’ his eyes leaving me to look questioningly at Fred but he’d already started to make his way to the Gryffindor table.

I continued to hurriedly head for the door, shooting a dirty look at the section of the Hufflepuff table where my friends were sat, whose muffled fits of laughter had managed to grow in volume. Unfortunately, this backward glance caused me to trip slightly over a bump in the flagstone floor forcing me to cling to one of the statues either side of the door. As I quickly looked round to check if anyone had seen my clumsiness my eyes fell on James’ grinning face. Damn. I swiftly turned back, cursed myself for being so incredibly lame and swore never to leave my dormitory again.


	4. Falling and Flying

_Bryony _

Telling the girls about the Potter Paradox may turn out to be the worse mistake I've ever made, curse my pride. It wasn't even something to be particularly proud of really, all it says about me is that I've spent way too much time in the past seven years paying attention to James Potter's love life. Yes as a scientific phenomenon it is interesting but really it's easy to understand why the girls have come up with a ridiculous theory of their own. Was James Potter an attractive man? Objectively yes but does that mean I am attracted _to_ him? No, of course not. I barely know him, we've had what, one conversation that lasted more than 5 seconds since first year and that was by accident. We'll probably never have another conversation ever again. I have spent too much of my time thinking about that boy. I refuse to go back to the girl who broke her arm trying to impress a boy. The girls may have been right about my dedication to the improvement of my quidditch skills but I was not doing it for a _Potter . _I was doing it for myself. In fact seeing as Gryffindor practice has clearly finished early I'll go right now. Watch out Ginny Weasley I'm coming for you. (And _NOT _your son). 

_James _

'Earth to James, Earth to James' I looked up to see a bewildered Fred shaking his head 'Where has your head gone, it's like as soon as we sat down for breakfast you've been on another planet, I mean you've been stabbing that hash brown for like 20 minutes'. 

'Ahh the hash brown arguably the greatest of all the components that make up a full english' and I had truly destroyed mine 

'First of all' Fred started in an overly serious tone 'BACON, is the greatest and most important part of a fry up and the fact you can say any different is distressing' I looked over to see Malachay nodding in agreement, his expression just as solemn. 'And secondly what is up with you! Normally you would be jumping at a chance to slag off old Professor Wormwood' 

I started to answer but stopped before any words had managed to leave my mouth. There was nothing wrong with me, I'd been fine at practice and I was fine now. But then why had I not been paying attention to a single word the boys had said. 

Fred was now starting to look genuinely concerned and in what had to be described as a whisper but was actually the exact same volume as his normal voice asked 'if it's Ofelia you can say mate' The painfully awkward expression on his face forced me to laugh. Just the thought of a serious conversation would cause Freddie to balk so his statement was strangely touching. 

'Thanks Freddie but it's not Ofelia I promise' grabbing an apple from the small healthy selection on the table I stood up. 'I think I left something at the pitch, I'll see you later' 

'Our company not good enough for you ay, charmin' Malachi grinned

'Bye then' Fred shouted after me. 

I'd only left a book in the changing rooms but seeing as I was clearly just ignoring Mal and Fred there was no point in staying around and just being rude. Once I've picked up the bag I'd go down by the lake and have a nice read. 

It was one of those bright but chilly days, my favourite types. Cold enough to wear a jumper but warm enough to not need a coat. Seems as if less people liked this weather than I thought though, the grounds were practically deserted, making it to just outside the quidditch grounds without seeing more than two first years was quite an achievement. It was weirdly quiet but then breaking through the silence into my incredibly boring thoughts came some very strange sounding shouts. 

'ahh noo stop stop... good broom, nice and slow, that's rigahh merlin's for god arghh' 

Typical, you leave your perfectly good fry up and mates to try and get your mind off something and the very thing you are trying not to think about rocks up twenty odd feet in the air, clinging onto a cleansweep for dear life while it darts across the pitch like a horse trying to buck off its rider. 

'Flying lessons going well then?' She only managed to look at me for the briefest of seconds but I knew straight away that my surprise shout had been a mistake. Her look of shock was immediately transfigured into one of fear as her loss of concentration had given the broom a chance to zoom forward and her to loss enough grip to be tossed off it and fall hard onto the turf below her. 

I ran forward berating myself for being too slow to grab my wand to do any sort of cushioning charm. Thank Merlin the ground already had an automatic one to prevent any serious damage. It wouldn't have stopped the fall hurting like a bitch though. 

'Bryony, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't..' She managed to raise a hand and signalling me to stop talking but when she tried to move her other hand she let out a welp of pain. 

'Ahh, well I guess that answered your question' I couldn't help letting out a laugh as she used her okay arm to push herself into a sitting position. 

Trying to look as guilty as I felt I offered to look at her clearly broken arm. 'We've all had the odd quidditch injury, it's part of the wonderful journey' a look of weary amusement crossed her face. 

'Thanks for the encouragement and for offering to look at my clearly broken arm but as impressive as you are in a duel I really don't trust your healing skills' 

'You think I'm impressive ay' her cheeks flushed a endearing shade of pink but she looked me straight in the eye to reply.

'Not you, your dueling skills, not that your head needs any help getting bigger but even I'll not deny you're the best in our year for Defence' 

'Well thank you for noticing' I grinned 'But my skills do extend beyond hexing people I can help them to' 

'How very poetic but I'm still not sure if it's such a great idea' 

'Please' I reached for her hand as gently as I could 'this was my fault I want to make it up to you' 

'Okay' she didn't sound too convinced but a small nod of her head confirmed her consent. 

I slowly pushed back the sleeve of her robes revealing the scattering of freckles that adorned her arm , she scrunched up her face but gave no indication that I should stop.

Taking my wand I aimed it her arm 'Brakium Emendo' and then a sudden sense of panic settled over me. I had been so eager to help and make up for being a complete idiot that I had been a complete idiot again. 

'Well the pain's gone...' she tilted her head squinted in a way that so clearly said I told you so that I wanted to die 'but unfortunately so have all the bones' 

'Oh Merlin I didn't' I lifted up her arm which flopped around like, well like a floppy piece of boneless flesh.

'Oh Merlin, you did' she groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really this should just in the previous chapter as both this one and the one before are so short but I posted them seperatley on HPFF I thought I better do them separately on here too .


	5. Howlers and the Hospital Wing

_ **Bea ** _

The look on James Potter's face as he stared dumbfounded at my arm is one I will never forget. Watching a boy not at all used to any kind of failure, realise he has failed so spectacularly is a rare and truly beautiful thing, made even more so by the fact that I was also proved right in the process. Unfortunately the price of that ridiculously satisfying feeling is having all the bones in your arms magically removed.

'Well on the bright side at least this proves I was right' that ridiculously satisfying feeling started to fade very fast as the expression on his face turned into a guilt tinged joy.

'Sorry, what? How could you removing all the bones in my arm prove that you were right I told you it was a bad idea and...' I lifted up my arm to hammer home the point 'it very clearly was'

'Ahh yes but I told you that you should let me teach you how to fly and you didn't and now you have no bones in your arm'

'I..I..are you serious!' I gave an indignant laugh 'Am I wrong?' he grinned

'I..I..you're maddening, that's was you are' this time my laugh was genuine 'it's still you're fault though I'll concede that I could've asked for your help but after all it was you who convinced me that I needed to learn how to fly after I had already resigned myself to a life where my feet stayed firmly on the ground'

'Fine okay we can take the blame 50/50' 'More like 90/10 and that's being kind' 'I never would have pegged you for such a shrewd negotiator. I'll accept the 70% and as penance make sure you get to the hospital wing in one piece (kind of)' he stood up and reached out his hand to pull me up I quickly tried to wipe my hand as subtly as I could against the grass without him noticing, incredibly conscious of the unattractive amount of sweat that remained from my frantic attempt to stay on my broom,then took his hand trying to make myself as light as possible for him to drag me up. Our hands lingered for a second longer than they perhaps needed to before we met each others eye again and laughed.

'Hospital Wing'

'Hospital Wing' I nodded and we headed off towards the castle. Grasping for a topic to distract from my humiliating quidditch skills and to end the growing silence I asked his purpose for being in the grounds even though he'd literally just come in for breakfast. 'Oh I left my book in the changing rooms, I thought I'd go back and get some reading in' he seemed to colour slightly but I couldn't see why.

'I can wait if you want, while you go get, I understand the call of a good book' Now he was definitely flushed, I'd never seen him so red even after that poem from Ag.

'Nuu, no, no, it's fine I can get it later.' he started to pick up his pace.

'What book is it?' I asked half suspicious half amused.

'Just you know a book, I can't really remember' flustered James Potter was a James Potter I liked. 'Hmm sounds fascinating'

'No not really. Oh look the entrance hall' A look of relief spread across his face as he pushed open the door and ushered me in before him.

'After you m'lady' which was accompanied by a bow I went through and tried to give a little curtsy but the boneless arm seemed to have affected my balance more than I realised and I would have toppled over if James hadn't jumped forward to catch me.

'Woahh careful there'

'Sorry, thanks' well that failed, no wonder I'm so useless on a broom. He let go of my arm and we started to walk in step again up to the hospital wing. We didn't pass many people on the way up, most must have still been at breakfast, we did get a few odd looks off those we did see, though I'm not sure whether that was down to our frankly terrible impressions of the Professor Wormwood, the weird laughter that it extracted from us both or purely the fact they couldn't figure out why James Potter was talking to me. The trek to Madam Pomfrey felt weirdly short and the conversation unnervingly natural. I mean I suppose that's why he was so popular he it was probably this easy for everyone. He was just a very confident friendly guy, even being Harry Potter’s son didn’t get you a complete free pass to popularity you had to have some charm too.

'That was quick' you're telling me.

'I suppose yeah it was.' We smiled again (seriously this smiling business has to stop my resting face is slowly changing from vague and disinterested into a grinning maniac) and then started to scour the room for Madam Pomfrey. She spotted James first and fixed him with a suspicious and disapproving stare as she made her way towards us. 'Mr Potter, back again are we, what disaster have you managed to get yourself involved in now'

'It's actually Bryony whose hurt' she looked over and surveyed me so I gave a smile more akin to the awkward acknowledgement face when you accidentally make eye contact with someone and your chin is absorbed into your neck. 'you see she fell off her broom and hurt her arm and I tried to fix it' with the end of his sentence I held up my boneless limb so she could assess the damage.

'Really Mr Potter' she scowled 'what possessed you to think that it would be at all suitable or safe for you too attempt this level of healing charm' Feeling a wave of guilt at the devils that the older woman was giving him I tried to step in

'It really wasn't his fault Madam Pomfrey I was in a lot of pain and I was all for him helping, I encouraged it' I kept looking directly at Madam Pomfrey as I couldn't bear to see any smugness from my admission of some responsibility but when he eventually caught my eye his face conveyed gratitude more than anything, I may go as far as to say he was slightly touched by the gesture but perhaps that was going too far.

'Nevertheless Miss Merton, I' m afraid I will have to report your friend here to his head of house. Endangering another student is no small matter and I'm afraid I can't overlook this. Come along ' I mouthed an apology to a dejected James before following Pomfrey.

'Can I come with her.'

'I think you have done enough for now, and Miss Merton will be staying here overnight' bloody brilliant. 'but I suppose if you take a seat over there and not be a nuance then I can fetch you when she's ready for visitors but really I think it better if you didn't'

'You really don't have to stay you know, I'm sure you have better things to do on a Saturday than wait in the hospital wing' the amount of sincerity in my voice almost managed to convince me that I wanted him to go even if every part of me was praying he would stay.

'How very wrong you are Miss Merton, it's a nice change to be a concerned fr-visitor than a patient, I'll just be over there' he grinned and if my whole face didn't light up the rest of me did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ ** James** _

It had been a very strange morning and when Fred burst through the doors of the hospital wing looking frantically around it became even stranger. 'WHERE IS HE? JIM, JAMES'

'Merlin Fred calm down, I'm right here.'

'Are you okay? What are you doing here?!'

I stood up and gave a spin 'yes Fred I'm fine, though I'm glad to know that you care about me so deeply'

'Oh fuck off' he said letting out a relived laugh 'I overheard some little second years say they saw you going into the hospital wing and you know how they can make things sound'

'Sadly yes I do' A stern voice cut through the air and stopped Fred from replying

'I will remind both you boys that this is a Hospital Wing and I will not tolerate such a raucous, do not make me warn you again. Mr Weasley if you too are waiting for Miss Merton I suggest you sit and keep quiet' she turned and left.

'Miss Merton?' Fred whispered

'Bea, she's in Hufflepuff'

Fred raised his eye brows 'is she now'

'Stop it.'

'I don't know why you couldn't just tell me and Mal this morning, if we'd of known why-'

'- I didn't mean to meet her I just bumped into her'

'Yeah well let's hope Ofelia finds out slower than I did'

I shook my head 'We broke up Fred'

'Have you met Ofelia, do you think the fact that you broke up would really matter'

'Well there's nothing to find out anyway, I just took her the hospital wing'

'Hmm okay mate but you haven't just took her, have you, you're waiting for her, and it's a Saturday so you can't even say it was just to miss potions'

I took a deep breath trying to make sure that my whisper stayed a whisper 'I was the one who put her here the least I can do is wait'

'You're joking how did you manage that Romeo?'

'Well she fell off her broom' Fred let out a bark of laughter before slapping his hand across his mouth to stifle the sound.

'You knocked her off her broom! Merlin!' Fred managed to splutter

'I didn't knock her off, that's not why she's here -she'd broke her arm so I thought I could fix it and well I removed all the bones in her arm'

'You what-' Fred laughed again 'didn't that happen to your dad once'

'Oh yeahh I'd forgot about that, but it was some barmy teacher who did it to him' How strange. Just then another figure burst through the doors and managed to mimic Fred's entrance exactly.

'WHERE IS SHE, BEA! BRYONY!' she was a beater for the Hufflepuff quidditch team and I recognised her as one of Bea and Molly's gang. I was about to say something before I saw a slight glint in Fred's eye and he stood up.

'Harriet, don't worry she's completely fine - it is Harriet isn't it' Fred had put his two hands on her arms and though she seemed to have calmed down she had also now gone bright red.

'Yes' she confirmed 'Sorry, I heard some third years saying they'd seen her being carried into the hospital wing in a rush by um you' she looked awkwardly over at me 'and that there'd been lots of blood, serves me right for believing a word one of your fan club says, no offence.'

Fred looked amused 'How dare you insult his fans in front of him' he said with mock outrage. She gave a little laugh but was stopped from replying by another interruption from Madam Pomfrey

'I warned you that if you wanted to stay on this ward - Miss Smith what are you doing here?'

'I came to check on Bryony, can I see her?'

'You too well Miss Merton is perfectly fine, she will be drowsy from the skele-grow and needs rest but if you all insist on seeing her it can only be for a few minutes' Harriet immediately went towards the beds. With her arrival I'd started to feel demoted in order of visitor rights but I still stood up to follow her and unfortunately Fred did the same. When we reached her bed a strangeness set in as we started to feel the odd combination of the mix of stranger and friend. Everyone seemed to feel the awkwardness of this situation apart from Fred who was thoroughly enjoying himself despite being the one who didn't actually now the patient. We all waited for a moment waiting for one of us to talk, it was Fred who kindly obliged.

'Well, I should probably introduce myself seeing as we've never properly met, sorry my cousin broke your arm or whatever he did to it, I'm afraid our family attract accidents - his birth being the biggest one' Harriet laughed which Fred seemed pleased with but she did then give me an apologetic look. Bea looked at me too before giving my cousin a small smile and a 'Nice to meet you too'

'How are you feeling?' it was Harriet who asked 'Sleepy but not too bad' 'I-' All three of them turned to look at me, I wanted to say something but I had no idea what it was a lot harder with Harriet and Fred there

'I'm er glad you're feeling okay' at least it was something. I could feel Fred holding back a snicker, for once Madam Pomfrey's interference came as a blessing.

'Right that's it time's up, you will be able to see Miss Merton for as long as you like tomorrow when she is out of my care, please leave quietly'

Harriet said goodbye first 'I'll make sure Molly brings you some pyjamas for tonight when she goes on her prefect round' she gave her a little kiss on the cheek

'See you in the morning'

'Thanks, see you tomorrow Harry' her speech had started to become slightly slurred now as the grogginess set in then Fred waved and followed quickly after Harriet leaving us alone again.

'I'll see you then' I said and turned to go not wanting to outstay my welcome especially as what ever Madam Pomfrey had given her had clearly taken it out of her - she really did need some sleep.

'Wait, James' I stopped 'I just wanted to say thanks' 'For what?' Her face had gone slightly pink

'Well, for trying to fix my arm I know it didn't exactly work out but it was a kind to try so yeah thanks' we both let out a little laugh and I could feel my face turning as red as hers.

'Well you're welcome for the extra injury, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow' I said slightly softer

'See you tomorrow' she nodded. I headed for the door and when I looked back her eyes had already closed ready for sleep.

'Mr Potter before you go - I have to send you to your Head of House. I'm afraid as good as your intentions were, performing a spell on another pupil outside of class that has caused considerable damage will have to be punished.'

'But-'

'- Please go to Proffesor Longbottom with this note before you do anything else and I will be checking with him that you have' Brilliant. I hope Neville won't be too harsh. When I got to the door Fred and Harriet were still just outside, Fred in full charm mode and Harriet looking fully charmed. Harriet was first to see me but it was Fred who spoke.

'There you are Jim. Are you ready?'

'No sorry, Pomfrey's making me go see Neville for a bollocking first'

'Ahh hard luck mate I'll probably just be in the common room when you're done, I'm just going up to the Library with Harriet to see Molly first' his less than sympathetic almost joyous face at me going to get told off made a lot more sense now.

'Tell Molly I said hi, Bye Harriet'

'See you' she smiled looking rather happy herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Bea_ **

Molly came to see me on her prefect rounds and brought me my pajamas, some cake she'd smuggled in and a wonderfully trashy Fifi LaFou novel. She couldn't stay very long, so I managed to avoid answering any James questions she asked citing my injury as an excuse where absolutely necessary. Luckily for me from the sounds of it Harriet had provided our group enough gossip to live off when she'd apparently turned up at the Library with Fred Weasley! The next morning I managed to get off the ward with out much fuss my arm still ached from re-growing itself as you'd expect but it wasn't too painful. I went down to the great hall for breakfast and found the girls.

'You're back!' Clara jumped up and hugged me across the table. I sat down next to Agatha and grinned.

'Did you miss me' I said mockingly

'I did' said Harriet 'If you'd of been there, you'd of got the fourth degree instead of me'

'But don't think that you're off the hook, it's time for you too spill' said Clara

'There's nothing to-'

'Bullshit! He took you to the hospital wing!'

'To be fair' Agatha smiled 'ending up in the Hospital Wing with him wasn't the best move if you wanted to convince us you haven't fallen pray to The Potter Paradox after what we said yesterday' I shook my head though amused as the others laughed.

'Especially as it got James -' Clara started 'Oh look the post' she stopped happily.

I looked up momentarily distracted by the cascade of parcels and letters currently being deposited by Owls. 'What were you saying Clara'. Just then an Owl swooped down in front of me and dropped a crisp red envelope.

I looked up across the table locking eyes with Molly. 'Is that?'

'A Howler.' Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I snatched it up and jumped from the table getting my legs tangled in the process. I managed to extract myself as Molly urged me to hurry. I ran down the aisle, my brain was whirring as I tried to figure out who could of sent this but I had no time to think. I could feel the envelope heating up in my hand and I still wasn't close enough to the door. Panic was rising and my running had already gained me spectators that I was trying to avoid. I was nearly at the door but I was too late. The howler scorched my hand which forced me to drop it but before it hit the floor it burst open. I held my breathe as it rose up to face me and a booming voice began reverberating around the hall.

'MERTON YOU FAT UGLY SLAG GOD KNOWS WHY A POTTER IS GOING ANYWHERE NEAR A GROTTY LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU! NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN HIS LIFE BUT NOW YOU'VE RUINED GRYFFINDOR'S CHANCES TOO! WELL DONE YOU SLUT! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SHOW YOUR TROLL FACE AROUND HERE ! TRY REMEMBERING WHAT A REPULSIVE SKANK YOU ARE AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM!'


	6. Witch hunts and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of uncomfortable conversations

My feet that 30 seconds ago were working overtime, were now firmly rooted to the floor. The hush that had descended across the hall broke out into jeers and laughter and any sympathetic noises, if indeed there were any, were drowned out by the loud majority who clearly agreed with the sender. I felt Molly at my arm and I looked at her, panic still in my eyes though now my soon to be shed tears clung around the edges.

'Bee, c'mon let's get out of here' she said it softly but I still couldn't move until she gently started to lead me through the double doors. I just didn't understand. Who would send that? Why would they send it? And how had I ruined Gryffindor's chances ? We were out the doors now but the hall was still visible and the excitement over what had just happened was still evident in the sounds emitting from the hall. Merlin what must James think? . I scanned the length of his table, his face was a shade of scarlet and though his eyes did meet mine he looked away so fast I started to doubt it. 

'Oi Potter, your bird's waiting for you' 

My face somehow managed to grow redder, how pathetic must I look. I finally got out of the hall trying to avoid the sinking feeling in my stomach. 'I..I don't understand.' 

'Let's get back to the common room' 

I nodded my agreement letting the tears fall down my face now that we were out of sight. He couldn't even look me in the eye. Bastard. 'Molly what did they mean about Gryffindor having to pay?' I get all the other stuff people just getting too invested in rumours but?' 

'James was called to Professor Longbottom yesterday, because of your arm - because of inappropriate use of magic or something he's going to have to miss the match' 

'Oh merlin, I remember now Madame Pomfrey mentioned when we first came in but I just thought he'd get a telling off, not a match ban.' 

No wonder I got a bloody Howler. Maybe I should go apologise. Is that why he didn't give a shit I'd been publicly humiliated. He didn't give a shit did he, so why should I waste my time feeling guilty about him. I didn't ask him to heal my arm and it was his fault I fell off in the first place. I didn't ask Professor Longbottom to ban him and I'm the one getting called a fat slag because he deigned to talk to me for the first time in seven years and his fan club didn't like it. If anything he should apologise to me! 

I was shaken out of my angry reverie by the sound of three pairs of shoes coming to join me and Molly. 

'Oh Bee I'm so sorry' 'Fucking fan club' 'I bet it was Ofelia' 'All the teachers were going spare' 'And James...'

'Did fuck all' I muttered quietly but clearly not quietly enough to go unheard by my dormmates. 

Agatha and Clara exchanged a wide eyed glance as we clambered through the entrance of the common room. 

'Actually Bee..' 

'He went to go after you' 

'Hmm okay' Where was he then? Not that he needed to come after me it's not like there is actually anything going on. 

'No really' Agatha powered on 'Once you left he got up to go follow you but Ofelia stopped him and well we couldn't really hear what they were saying but he looked pretty angry about her stopping him he was starting to storm off by the time we got to the hall doors. '

'Or he just got up to get out of there because he was embarrassed not to go after me, which is fair enough, he doesn't owe me anything we've had like two conversations' Did I want what Agatha was saying to be true? Yes but it wasn't. It wasn't his responsibility to defend me or check on me, despite my anger I knew that really. 

'Bee I'm sure it's not that, I know I'm biased but James is alright you know' I smiled at Molly

'I know, I didn't expect him - I know I sounded angry it was just a bit of a shock the howler you know' They all nodded sympathetically. 'It's not his fault it's just the stupid...' 

'Potter Paradox?' Agatha offered. I laughed and shook my head

'yeah, bloody paradox' 

'What I don't get' Harriet looked thoughtful as we seated ourselves on the rarely empty yellow sofas by the fire (the benefits of getting humiliated when everyone is at breakfast is getting the good seats apparently) 'is that it was definitely a man's voice' 

'Derek Kea-'

'No that's not his style and it's wasn't his voice' Molly interjected over an enthusiastic Clara who seemed to be enjoying the mystery of who sent the Howler a little too much. 'You're right though it was male which is odd'

'Maybe he spelled it' Agatha suggested

'No it still wouldn't be a close enough match and I can't see any of the girls who do like James to ask a boy to do it, surely you'd be too embarrassed' 

'Because no one has ever done anything embarrassing in the name of James Potter' I put in. 

Molly laughed 'But if you were a boy why would you do it then? If the girl you liked asked you, you'd be annoyed that she clearly had enough of a thing for someone else to send a howler to you and wouldn't do it and if you didn't like the girl who asked, you wouldn't risk getting in trouble?' 

'Excellent point Mollinda' Clara nodded 

'Maybe he was just annoyed about the Quidditch' 

'But then why go in so hard on Bee, it doesn't make sense' 

No one seemed to have anything to say in response that. God I'd already had enough of today and it wasn't even 11am yet. People were beginning to filter back in from breakfast now and nearly everyone that passed into the common room gave me some sort of look. 

'Clara can we please swap seats I really cannot be bothered seeing every dirty and pitying look that is about to be thrown my way' 

'Fair does, anyone up for a game of wizard chess' 

I moved over to the opposite coach where my back was thankfully turned to those entering but still didn't block out the whispers that I heard as they came in. Agatha took up her best friend's challenge and I watched on as the others fell into easy conversation and I moped over the morning's events. It didn't take long for us to be intruded on by Alex Clearwater, Mike Valentine and Lee Lynch.

'Hello Ladies' Alex rolled his eyes with the rest of the girls as Mike grinned at Lee's characteristic smarmy-ness 'Merton you dark horse, wouldn't have you down to be the first Hufflepuff to lock Potter down you have exceeded my expectations' 

'You're original expectations were more accurate actually Lee because despite some psycho sending me a howler I have not"locked potter down"' 

'Merlin, calm down Bryony I think the lady doth protest too much ey' I cannot deal with this man-child 'either way thanks a bunch for getting him kicked off the team, he was the chaser I was going to have to look out for'

I gave him a sarky double thumbs up before Alex who had clearly read my mood better than his friend started to ask Agatha about how she was feeling about the match next week as a distraction. I gave up my seat so he could sit next to her and made my excuses about homework and headed off to the library to get away from people. Clara had planned on meeting up with Patrick there too, probably before sneaking off to some broom cupboard or other so she came too. Unfortunately that meant that most of our journey up to the library consisted of Clara giving way too much detail on Patrick's kissing technique and how for a someone so quiet he was surprisingly passionate. 

Once Clara had left I found a corner at the very back of the library next to the restricted section eager to avoid the eyes of anyone who would recognise me from this morning's display. I managed to get a pretty decent chunk of my charms essay done without my thoughts wandering to this morning too much but after about half an hour of working I was disturbed by a group of second and third year Gryffindor girls gossiping. I tried to blot it out but in the end I gave in and began to eavesdrop.

'Oh my god did you see James' face' 

'There's obviously nothing going on'

'Then why did he go after her' 

'Don't be silly Ellie he was just getting a way from everyone not going to her'

'And anyway obviously he's way too good for her' 

'She didn't seem that bad'

'I thought she looked quite nice' 

'Ellie, Viv you are being naive if there was something between them which I doubt because a)she's a hufflepuff and b)look at her. But if there was anything going on she's ruined his chances of being scouted for quidditch now'

'It's only one match' 

'But it might have been the game that made him, he needs to put his career first, not this slaggy girl' 

'Look James deserves someone who will help him achieve his goals and she would not do that'

'I suppose'

'And someone who looks like James needs someone with a bit of something you know?'

'Like you, you mean Rachel?'

'Oh shut up I just mean someone that isn't like that I swear if I see that...what was her name'

'Bryony Merton? ' That got a big laugh. I didn't think my name was that bad, not compared to some people in this school anyway *cough* Scorpius Malfoy *cough*

'Yeah if I see that Merton I'll...'

Feeling an unusual swell of bravery wash over me I decided that now would be a good time to reveal myself. This mostly stemmed from the fact I was genuinely curious about how they would react, they were only second and third years after all. I thought I could humble them and their embarrassed faces might cheer me up. I was also really bored of my charms homework and didn't want to spend another half an hour listening to them bitch about me and state all the reasons why I wasn't good enough for James. Turns out what is bravery in a Gryffindor is in fact stupidity in a Hufflepuff. As I stood up and stepped out from behind the bookshelf that had been blocking me from their viewI was indeed met by the shocked faces that I had expected. I felt very dignified as I walked past and a smile had begun to form on my face when I realised just as I was awash with bravery, mob mentality had overtaken the eight witches (rather more than I had anticipated) who, unfortunately for me, were all stuck in the Potter Paradox. 

'Get her.' 

It is uprising how terrifying two words spoken from one thirteen year old can sound but less so when they are followed by said thirteen year old and her 7 friends chasing you out of a library at considerable speed with looks of pure rage on their faces. Though I was not the fastest witch around I did have a superior knowledge of the castle and managed to slip down a passage way which they were unaware of and escape. After what was easily the most dramatic morning of my life I decided that the best thing to do was go back to my dorm (after a quick stop at the kitchen for self-pity snacks) and wallow by eating and finishing the latest Fifi Lafoe book , which I promptly did. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately this incident was not the last encounter I had with followers of Potter as much as they hadn't liked Ofelia the fact that I had been 'detrimental to his career' apparently made me worse. By Wednesday I had had at least six separate run ins of a similar kind some ending better than others meaning I had now managed to convince Molly, Harriet, Agatha and Clara of the necessity of walking in a sort of guard around me down the corridors to avoid being spotted by any overzealous fans. Sadly, my post lunch free which I usually spent with Agatha and Harriet in the Library was sabotaged by Agatha convincing herself that now Potter wasn't playing there would be even more pressure on us to win. This was kind of true but also very inconvenient for me as it meant both of them left me for extra practice. I was on my way to the library, as far after the bell as I could manage so not to bump into anyone who would be keen to more than bump into me, but as most of the culprits were too young to actually have a free I decided the risk was worth it. Still using all the side passages I could as a precaution I was unfortunate enough to turn a corner and walk straight into what looked like some sort of tense meeting between none other than Ofelia Newton and Ravenclaw's resident dickhead Ian Davies. 

I'm not sure how meetings between two exes and the wrongfully supposed newgirl friend of one of the exes other exes usually goes but I would say excruciatingly awkward would be a safe bet on most occasions and on this occasion that bet would have been a lucrative one. Looking at me like I had killed her first born child, Ofelia took one very large step backwards and then in the most pantomime -ish way Ian Davies looked from me to Ofelia and back again before taking a ginormous step backwards too. We all just stood there in silence. You know when someone in charge like a boss or a teacher is trying to find out who the culprit for some particular incident is and they are talking to the whole group asking them to come forward and you know it's not you, it couldn't possibly have been you, yet you still feel an overwhelming sense of panic and guilt that is was actually you who did something wrong, yeah that's exactly how I felt in this situation. I had stayed firmly rooted to the spot as Ofelia looked me up and down like I was, well like I was a bit of shit on her shoe, before she decided to speak. 

'You can go' This was an out I gladly took. As offended as I was by her trying to order me around, my keenness to leave this situation outweighed my indignation at her but as I turned to leave Ofelia's sharp voice cut across the corridor again.

'No not you' and then she turned pointedly to Ian who spluttered some form of protest before being silenced by a 'Just go Ian'

He slunk off, his shoulders dropping in disappointment and his fists clenched in anger. I stood much the same as before rooted to the spot and terrified. I tried to remember anything I had learnt in defence against the dark arts class in the past seven years but I couldn't do much better than an expelliarmus so I just prayed that Ofelia wasn't in the mood to hex me into oblivion. 

'Sooo...' I said in an attempt to start some kind of small talk but failed to think of anything to say.

'Look. I'm not here to have a nice girly chitchat, what's the deal with you and James' Straight to the point, there was some mild respect for her bluntness but the tone in which she said it was not one that particularly endeared me to her. 

'I..erm' What I should have said here was there is nothing going on between me and James, nada, nothing at all. I really did want to as well but for some reason my mouth was struggling to actually form any proper words. I was also considering the irony of Ofelia stating that she didn't want a girly chat and then, straight away, follow that with a question about boys. Like ? Really? I mean that was what I was expecting but still. 

'I- I--I' she mimicked and laughed one of those really nasty laughs which made me want to punch her in the face or for someone else stronger than me too. 'Can. You. Speak. You. Stu-pid. Slag.' she spoke really slow in that patronising voice that "brits abroad" always use when trying to speak to locals. To be fair at that point I hadn't actually been able to speak but now I just really didn't want to. She was such an entitled bitch, I didn't owe her anything. 

'Yes. I can but-but-'

'Bbbb..but what' 

'But whatever the deal is with me and James, I don't have to tell you and you don't have any right to ask' this again was not one of my smartest moves and the shakiness of my voice made this comeback slightly less cool than imagined but I did still manage to enjoy it just a little bit. 

'Excuse me' her face had gone from one of distinct distaste into pure rage and it was scary. My moment of bravery had passed and I could now see her reaching for her wand. 'I said, what is the deal with you and James and you will tell me.' 

By the time she'd finished her sentence her wand was pointed at my face in a rather intimidating way, my wand was also in my hand but uselessly hanging at my side. 

'Miss Merton, Miss Newton, what seems to be going on here' Thank Dumbledore for Professor Longbottom who may or may not have saved me from certain death or alot of pain at the very least. In the second that Ofelia Newton had realised there was now a teacher present she had manged to go from Death-Eater level scary to Veela level charming. A smile appearing on her face she turned to our Herbology Professor and lied in such a convincing way that even I almost thought we were friends. 

'Me and Bee here were just practising some shield charms, she's been struggling a bit in defence so I offered to help' I can't believe she just called me Bee.

They both turned to me, Professor Longbottom with an eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression and Ofelia with a steely glare which told me that I should definitely nod to confirm this story, which of course I did. 

'Right, well I would ask you both to move to an empty class room instead please, as much I admire your dedication to your studies girls duelling in the corridors even for academic purposes is not allowed.' 

'Sorry Professor' I mumbled 

'Of course Professor' Ofelia smiled brightly. 

He started to walk past and I slowly realised that my way out of being attacked by Ofelia, which would surely act as confirmation to the rest of the school that me and James were dating , was about to turn the corner and leave me to my fate. 

'PROFESSOR' I quickly shouted followed by an awkward half run-half walk after him. 'Erm I was, I was just wondering if I could erm speak to you about something.' 

'Yes of course what is it?' I glanced back at Ofelia

'Actually Sir, would it be okay if it was in private.' Professor Longbottom's eyes darted up to Ofelia who was still smiling though now slightly less convincingly. 

'That's fine Bryony as long as you don't mind walking down with me to the greenhouses, I was just on my way down and I doubt we'll see many students on our way out.' 

'No that's fine sir' I turned and gave a quick wave to Ofelia trying not to look too smug that I'd managed to postpone her now inevitable attack. 

We walked down a set of stairs before our conversation started up again. 'So Bryony, what seems to be the matter, I can't help thinking this isn't to do with my class seeing as you have been getting near perfect marks in the subject for quite a while now' he smiled down jovially at me. 

'No Professor, thank you. Actually it's about, well it's about James Potter actually.' my face coloured.

'Right, okay.' he raised his eyebrows

'You see, the arm thing and him getting banned off the Quidditch team I just I'm not sure it's quite fair.' 

'Believe it or not, you are not the first person to request James' suspension be lifted but I can say you are the first student not from my own house which is made more surprising by the fact that it is Hufflepuff that will benefit most.' he looked down at me, a little confused but mainly knowingly. 

'Everyone wants a fair match sir don't they, is trying to help someone really a big enough crime to warrant-'

'Miss Merton, he acted recklessly and endangered another student in attempting that very advanced spell, I'm sure you care a lot about Mr Potter and as much as I would like to improve Gryffindor's chances I can't' 

'This isn't about Gryffindor's chances sir, it's about fairness and well and well me!' 

'And you?'

I hesitated this was my once chance of making things normal again but it would be embarrassing, from the "I'm sure you really care about Mr Potter" comment I assumed he already thought I had a crush on James so I suppose I already looked a bit stupid, a little more wouldn't hurt. 

'Look I know this is to punish James but it was my arm he damaged, well for the night anyway. But he was just trying to help Sir, I practically - no actually I did beg him to help, I mean it really was hurting so much and I am not great with pain. I suppose you could even say I peer-pressured him.' I was grasping at straws and Professor Longbottom still looked unconvinced.

'And and if James is to blame for my arm then technically that makes me the victim, right? And if part of punishment is retribution or whatever to the victim then banning James from Quidditch is counter-productive because he may be the one not playing but everyone thinks it's my fault and the whole school hates me because of it, or a large portion at least, so really you are punishing the victim as well as the perpetrator if not more.' This was the most I'd ever spoken to a teacher in my life even in my careers interview with my own head of house I hadn't managed to say that much. I didn't even really know I was going to say all that until I said it. Of course I wanted James not to be banned and as much as I resented his fans chasing after me I really didn't want to be, in their words, detrimental to his career. I just hadn't planned begging Professor Longbottom to reconsider and knowing how he must be thinking how desperate I was, was not a great feeling. I couldn't look him the eye and had started to find a small dirty mark on the floor of the empty entrance hall we were now standing in incredibly interesting. He stared at me for a long time before starting to speak. 

'I'm afraid we weren't quite aware what a hard time you have been getting Bryony and if you wantus to do something then that can be arranged but what James did was still quite serious, but I will speak it over with some of the other teachers' Oh god, now the whole staff will know how pathetic I am. ' and I will consider letting James play on Saturday's match but I would ask that you do not tell him until I have made my decision.' Merlin this might have actually worked. 

'Th-thank you Professor' 

'Don't thank me yet Miss Merton, now I'll see you tomorrow in class, make sure you remember your essay on the various uses of fluxweed ?' 

'Yes sir' I smiled and when he was gone breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived though as he left the entrance hall in walked James. Despite my defence of him minutes earlier I was still royally pissed off with him or felt I should be anyway. At the very least he knew about the Howler and it had been three days since then. Maybe he was waiting for me to apologise about the Quidditch but as the more confident of us both I personally feel that tips the responsibility to approach on him. Saying that I was really not ready to speak to him and after having already had two unexpected outbursts today I couldn' trust myself that a third would not occur so a quickly swivelled on my heel turning to run to the hufflepuff common room. 

'Bryony' I felt that was a quiet enough that I could ignore it and pretend I just hadn't heard. 'OI MERTON' That however was not. I turned as James jogged forwards towards me. I gave a smile of acknowledgement. 

'Hi' I said 

'Hi' and then silence.

'Right, well if that was all I'll just..' I signalled towards the common room. 

'No, wait I just wanted to chat. ' another moment of silence 'About the Howler.' 

'Yeah, look I'm sorry about the Quidditch thing I didn't realise until Molly told me after.' Despite genuinely feeling bad about his ban (hence actually holding an unacademic conversation with a teacher) my voice didn't exactly reflect that. I went for a more detatched coolness because despite my guilt I was annoyed that he seemed to be waiting for me to apologise like it was all my fault which it wasn't, maybe a bit but like only enough for me to feel guilty, not enough for other people to think I actually should feel guilty.

'No no it wasn't your fault, I should have known.' Right now I felt bad for thinking he wanted me to feel bad. Merlin and now he had just stopped talking. 

'So was there anything specific about the Howler that you..' I suggested hesitantly.

'Right yeah' he absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair, god he has good hair. 'I wanted to well, say sorry for not saying anything to anyone in the hall, I should've I ju-'

'No, you don't need to apologise, it's not like you sent it' I mean he may not have had to but I'm glad he did. I gave him a grateful smile. 

'The thing is,' James eyes were now focused upon the floor 'erm, do you know who sent the howler?'

'Erm no I just kind of assumed it was one of your-'

'Fan club, yeah that's what Fred said but...' his face was nearly as red as mine usually was when around him. 'someone suggested that maybe, well basically someone said thatmaybeyouhadsentittoyourself' 

'Sorry, what?' I really hoped I had heard that wrong. 

'Someone said that maybe and I'm not saying it's true but that you might have sent it to yourself.' he finally looked up at me, his face almost sad.

'Would you mind enlightening me as to why I would make that bizarre move' I was trying to keep my voice calm but I could already hear the anger creeping in. 

James looked away again 'To confirm the rumours or so I'd stand up for you or spend more time with you to apologise because you had a thing for me.' 

'Merlin' I shook my head in disbelief. 

'It's just that I know your friend Clare or Clara was kind of, well kind of had a thing for me and it was one of your friends who sent me that Howler in third year and they just thought-' 

'And they just thought, sorry no, you just thought that I must be so desperate that I would send myself an abusive howler about how much of a slag I was to myself andmention about how you'd been kicked off the team, a fact I had no knowledge of because I'd been in the hospital wing drugged up all night, just to what- get your attention, spend more time with you. Merlin, Potter how fucking arrogant are you, if you remember correctly it was you who offered to give me Quidditch lessons which I declined .Do you not think that if I really wanted to spend time with you that badly I'd just ask?' I was really struggling not to shout now, turned away from him but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm. 

'Please Bee, wait- oh merlin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, it's just someone-'

'Someone as in you James, you clearly thought all of that . Do you really think I would put myself through all the crap I've had because of that howler. Not only was I completely humiliated in front of the whole school I've spent most of this week being chased or hiding from your mental band of followers and accosted in corridors by your ex-girlfriends and now it turns out you think I wanted all that. '

The face that had been bright red with embarrassment two minutes ago had now turned incredibly pale and was radiating shame. 

'I'm so sorry Bee, it wasstupid, I should've-'

'Yeah you should have. I know we weren't exactly best friends James but I thought you had enough respect for me to know I wouldn't do something like that.'

'Please Bryony, I'm sorry can I do anything to-'

'Actually yeah, I'm fed up of thirteen year olds trying to attack me in the hall way so could you just call off the witch hunt please' I thought I saw a shadow of a laugh forming 'pun not intended James, seriously just get them to back off' he nodded solemly. 

'And don't worry I'll make sure this crazy stalker stays far away from you too' I said bitterly before turning away.

'Bee, please' it was just about loud enough to hear, his voice nearly breaking but I couldn't turn back around. For a little while I thought that I actually had a chance with him, I hadn't wanted to admit it because I thought I'd been fooling myself that he'd ever look at me as anything other than some slightly odd Hufflepuff or Molly's friend and now I knew that 'd been right all along. 


	7. Guilt and Grovelling

_James_

'James, could you wait behind for a second please' Fred gave me a grin that made me want to punch him in the face. I really wasn't in the mood for one of Neville's chats right now especially after he was the one who banned me from Quidditch in the first place, a decision probably influenced by the fact that he didn't want anyone to accuse him of favouritism to his mate's son. I mean maybe that was being a bit harsh, maybe but seeing as the punishment wasn't just not playing in Saturday's match but everything that followed with the Howler and Bee and then me stupidly accusing Bee of being a stalker and all that. Why I had decided that now was the time to take anything that came out of Malachi Finnegan's mouth seriously was beyond me. He'd only said it in passing but I'd clung onto it, even though really, I knew, god I knew it wasn't her. It had just made so much sense, how many girls had done stupid and frankly weird stuff like that to get the attention of 'Harry Potter's Son'. It wasn't that big a leap, was it? But that still didn't matter I'd never really thought it was her, I just didn't realise it until the words were out of my mouth and I had too see that look on her face. 

Neville was looking down at me expectantly, I wasn't much shorter than him but I hadn't inherited the Weasley height. As the last member of the Herbology class slipped out the door he finally began to speak and pulled me out of thoughts of what an idiot I'd been.

'There's no need to look so somber James, I actually have good news.' I looked up curiously to see a smile hovering at the edge of his mouth. It better be good, I need some right now. 'After a lets say- interesting conversation I had yesterday, I spoke to some of the Professors about the match on Saturday and they agreed with me that after looking at your punishment from another angle we feel that perhaps the match ban is not the way forward and-'

'What' 

'Basically James, I think I may have been a little harsh and-'

'You mean I can play on Saturday?'

'Yes, you can play on Saturday' Neville was grinnning now and I threw myself at him practically choking him in a hug. He began to laugh. 'But James you will have to complete further detentions instead.' 

I stepped back looking a bit sheepish but nodding enthusiastically ' Of course yeah, but, and I'm not being ungrateful or anything, like I'm really glad, like_ really_ glad but why did you change your mind?'

'It was Bryony Merton actually.' Merlin's beard I'm a bigger twat than I thought. My face must have shown my dismay because Neville's grin had also changed to a confused look of concern. 'She made me consider the repercussions of the punishment may have affected more than just you and I know as well as anyone how awful it is when you feel the whole school is against you.' That really doesn't help ease my conscience at all. 

'Right.' 

'I'd recommend a thank you next time you see her.' He was smiling again now so I forced one onto my own face. 

'Cheers Sir, I better.' I motioned out the door.

'Of course. You've got a lot of teammates to cheer up' 

The thing was I didn't really feel like cheering anyone up. I mean yes I was happy about Quidditch, very happy in fact but the fact that it was Bee who got me back on the team just made the guilt worse. She'd looked out for me despite all the crap she was having to deal with and I'd had the chance to do the same but hadn't. I just didn't want that Howler to be my fault but it was and so was everything that followed and now I'm not even being punished for making her life hell . At least people might lay off her now. I'll find her at dinner, say sorry. 

_Bee_

There is nothing more attractive than a boy who constantly looks like he's on the verge of laughing. With James it just happened that he usually _was_ about to laugh and it wasn't just his expression but when he'd tried to speak to me in the last few days that expression had gone. I did say tried because I didn't actually let him speak to me which is feels a bit petty even if it is perfectly reasonable considering the last time we spoke. I heard he'd got back on the team so I don't get why he's so miserable. The rest of the school has also heard but unfortunately that hasn't meant the bizarre encounters have stopped, I've even gotten a few more nasty letters but at least their abuse didn't reverberate across the great hall. I don't blame James for this of course, it's not is fault everyone is acting mental but after he thought I would voluntarily draw this much attention to myself I can't help but feeling resentful. Ofelia has taken credit of course 'Ooo well I did speak to Professor Longbottom about it, I'm just so glad that he listened.' So all of Gryffindor is lauding her like a saint, not that I want the credit but I don't want her to have it either. The girls know too surprisingly Agatha was the most happy with me. 

'This is actually good news.'

'I'm so sor-what?'

'Look obviously James not being on the team meant that we had a better chance of winning but that meant if we did win no one would think we did it properly, Gryffindor would spend the whole year saying well if Potter had played we'd be fine which would have been so annoying.' 

Harriet nodded 'I'm not sure the school could bear that.'

'Exactly but if we lost it would have been so much worse, everyone would have said our team and specifically me as a captain are crap and the gloating though less long lasting would also be unbearable.' 

'Yes, I'm still sorry though' my guilt was easing a bit now, I hadn't properly thought about Quidditch when speaking to Professor Longbottom and this talk was making me feel slightly less of a bad friend. 

'No, honestly' Agatha was grinning now 'this is the best case scenario now he's lost a week of training just before the match, the chasers will have to readjust back to their original formations and the pressure is nowhere near as bad for us.' She reached over and gave me a hug. Harriet joined the hug laughing.

'Our perfect little saboteur.' 

'Oi' I pushed her off me 'None of that' but I couldn't help but laugh at least some good had come out of this whole fiasco. 

A little later Molly found us, looking very tired and collapsed on the couch next to me.

'God I hate prefects.' she sighed

'You do know you are a prefect right.' she pulled a face 

'Really I hadn't noticed' I grinned 'They're so anal, they have to go over everything a hundred times, which is pointless nine times out of ten because they're _so_ anal that they wouldn't have got anything wrong in the first place.'

'Heh anal' Molly threw a cushion at Harriet who had looked up from her potions essay to offer that oh so witty remark.

'Mature.' Molly rolled her eyes 'No Clara ?' 

'She's off with darling Patricee of course'

'Of course.' Molly paused and turned to me pausing slightly as if deciding to enter into a subject which usually meant I would not enjoy the conversation that followed. 'Speaking of boys' oh merlin 'I saw James before.' 

'Oh right cool.' My disinterested response clearly wasn't good enough for Molly or Agatha and Harriet who were all giving their best concerned friend looks. 

'I know he was a little shit but he knows that too, I think you should speak to him.' 

I looked at her properly now, it was easy to forget that they were related sometimes. 'Molly...I just don't see the point, even if he didn't say what he did the other day it's not like we were ever friends. Not speaking to him is the norm, I don't see why that should change.'

'Just think about it, let him say sorry.' she gave me a sad smile. 

'Okay.I'll think about it.' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was match day, and the weather was suitably blustery, perfect flying conditions according to Harriet though that might have been an attempt to calm the extremely stressed Agatha. 

'Someone needs to slip her a calming draft or something' Clara said looking over to the spot on the Hufflepuff table where Agatha was giving a very intense looking pep talk to a understandably scared looking team. Agatha had insisted that the team eat together before the match and we weren't exactly disappointed in missing her pre-match crazy. Harriet seemed to be the only member of the Hufflepuff team enjoying seeing Ag completely transform from seemingly quiet keeper into a tyrant of a Captain. To be fair to Ag, once the talk was over the team did look fairly reassured. Agatha got up and waved to us before leaving the hall, clearly wanting to go over her notes quickly before the match. Harriet joined us a few minutes later as we stood up, putting our black and yellow scarfs on ready to head down to the pitch. 

'All ready to win?' Molly asked. 

'You bet.You'll be dancing in the stands, chanting my name before long.' Harriet was practically bouncing with anticipation for the match, a smile firmly planted on her face. Our focus split between getting ourselves ready to go and Harriet's contagious confidence we didn't even notice James and Fred approaching until the latter spoke. 

'Hey, good luck today' Fred grinned already dressed in his red and gold robes and staring admiringly at Harriet. 

'You'll need it more than me Weasley.' Harriet shot back, tilting her head and somehow finding a way for her smile to grow wider. Fred let out a bark of laughter and winked then carried on walking shaking is head in amusement as he went, James in tow. I looked down as he passed eager to avoid any eye contact still feeling his gaze on me. 

As soon as the boys were out of earshot Clara turned to Harriet a manic but excited look on her face 'What. was. that?' She was grasping Harriet by the shoulders shaking her enthusiastically. Harriet rolled her eyes but couldn't keep back a little laugh. 

'It's true he's going to need all the luck he can get. We're going to win.' she accompanied this statement with a fist pump then laughed again. 'I've got to go the others have all gone, see you at the victory party.' she shot us one last grin then dashed off. 

Clara looked slightly dazed as me and Molly laughed and headed for the entrance. 

'Never mind the Potter Paradox Bee, it's Quidditch that turns people insane, Agatha turning into a little Dark Lord, then the James debacle and the Howler and now Harriet,_ Harriet _casually flirting with Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley!! The world's gone mad and it's all because of Quidditch' 

Our walk down to the pitch couldn't be described as anything but jolly. Despite our mocking of Agatha and Harriet, their enthusiasm seemed to have rubbed off on us and by the time Patrick had joined us we were so buoyed by the fact that we would win that we were on the verge of starting off a chant in the Hufflepuff stand. This was only stopped by our fear that literally no one would join in as the rest of our houses' optimism surrounding the match seemed to have dwindled after James had been allowed back on the team. 

Within ten minutes of the match starting our enthusiasm had become more closely aligned with the rest of our house as Hufflepuff managed to give Gryffindor a 40 point lead with James scoring four out of the five Gryffindor goals. Agatha had also managed to put some points on the board for Hufflepuff but as the lead slipped away panic seemed to be taking over as she fumbled a pass from Valentine allowing James to score again. Despite some well aimed hits from Harriet and her fellow beater, Gryffindor continued to race ahead. The match continued in much the same way made all the worse by the smug commentary from Mel Thornton, fellow Gryffindor and best friend of Ofelia Newton. 

'Gryffindor are really running away with this game no doubt fuelled by anger over the attempted sabotage from a close friend of the Hufflepuff captain.' 

'BOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOO' the Hufflepuff stand roared in collective outrage.

'IS SHE JOKING' Molly yelled over the crowd as I joined Clara and Patrick with their boos. I could deal with snide dig at me but making out as if Agatha had set me up to do it was too much. 

Even with the commentators mic Mel was having to raise her voice to be heard over the roars of the crowd. 'Gryffindor house are no doubt grateful for the efforts of Ofelia Newton towards lifting the ban on Gryffindor's own Captain'

'SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE COMMENTATING THAT BIASED GRYFFINDOR GREMLIN' Molly was really losing it now, it was almost funny. 

'SHE'S A VERY DEDICATED WING-WOMAN' I shouted back at Molly laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

The match was still raging, Gryffindor were on the brink of 100 points while Hufflepuff were still lagging behind on 50 but as James took the Quaffle once again he didn't head towards the hufflepuff hoops but instead turned and started to speed towards the commentary box. Though the whistle hadn't technically blown the match seemed to have come to a halt as the players like the spectators waited to see what on earth James was doing. There was a small scuffle inside the box as we all heard James wrestle the mic from Thornton. 

'I interrupt this broadcast for a special announcement. Basically everything Mel just said was UNTRUE' the yellow crowd around me cheered as did much of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin stands. 'I'm sorry for being a bast-oo sorry forgot about the first years, sorry for being annoying for saying this in the middle of a match but some of you really need to hear this.' He sounded nervous 'I know a lot of you have been mad and obviously some of you still are mad at Bee' My stomach sank, Molly, turned to see my reaction and she wasn't the only one. 'You blame her for me getting banned this week but seriously you all need to lay off it wasn't her fault.' My face was burning as I felt hundreds of pairs of eyes look for me in the crowd.Was this actually happening? 'All this hate and well attempted violenc needs to _stop_, it's not okay even if she had got me banned.' His voice had become more steady now but as he continued on anger was creeping into his voice. '_I_ removed all the bones in _her_ arm, after she told me it was a bad idea and while everyone was blaming her, sending Howlers and chasing her down corridors, she was the one getting me reinstated on the team _not _anyone else.' He looked pointedly back at Mel here. Ofelia would not be happy now but if we lost this match neither would the rest of my own house. 'She's the reason the professors changed their mind and I've been allowed to play today. A decision that I'm sure they're now regretting. But you all need to back off her she's not my girlfriend' There was that sinking feeling again 'and shouldn't be harassed just for being polite to me. ' He voice softened briefly 'I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, I should have. ' and then his voice became normal again ' So I'm calling off this witchhunt. Pun INTENDED.' There were a few groans in the crowd but I couldn't stop myself smiling. He really was quite resourceful, it may not have been the most conventional way to do it but he'd found a way to talk to me. 

James flew back onto the pitch and handed the Quaffle back to Madam Moran who promptly gave Hufflepuff a penalty for "Quaffle hogging". Agatha took it and scored to the delight of those around us and soon the game carried on as normal with all eyes returning to the players with only the occasional glance back at me. The pause in play had allowed Hufflepuff to re-group and Agatha had no doubt snuck in a quick team talk and as a consequence we were now playing much better. Before long they had made a near miraculous recovery and were neck and neck with Gryffindor 130 points a piece. We were buoyed once again, I threw off any attempts from Clara and Molly to discuss what had just happened, happy to save it for after the match and concentrate on Agatha and Harriet whose early confidence was looking once again justified. Suddenly with next to no chase, just a lucky grab as it hovered inches from his ear, Frank Turpin had caught the snitch and Hufflepuff had won 280 points to 130. After finally realising what had happened the crowd erupted. Clara decided the best way to celebrate was sticking her tongue as far down her boyfriend's throat as humanly possible while me and Molly went for the more traditional route of clinging to each other and jumping up and down with the rest of our house.

'WE WON!!! WE WON!!!!!' In the air we could see Harriet zooming towards Agatha who was most certainly crying and enveloping her in a triumphant hug. James had already landed, his shoulders were hunched as he trudged off towards the changing rooms, his team mates not far behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go the Quidditch match. I was dreading writing this because I am not a big sports fan and have reached a point in my life where I've realised that after first or second year the novelty would have worn off and I would probably have hated Quidditch too. I was intending for this to be a bit longer but have decided to save the afterparty and the aftermath for the next chapter so you will have to wait to see if James has redeemed himself enough to be forgiven. Hoping you're all enjoying this (and keeping safe and well etc etc). Reviews are, as always, much appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute trash but you've got to start somewhere, hope you liked it!


End file.
